Tokyo (CofD)
Tokyo is the capital of Japan and one of the most populous cities on the planet. Tokyo centers on the Tokyo Bay, formerly the Edo Bay. It sprawls outward for many miles of dense urban landscape in every direction except the Pacific Ocean. Tokyo is a respected world economic power, the most populous metropolitan area in the world, and an international hub. As a result, multiple supernatural creatures gather in it. Overview Vampire: The Requiem The Kindred of Tokyo are ruled by the Zaibatsu, three coteries that consolidated their hold following the occupation of Japan under the United States after World War II. Traditionally, Tokyo held a high population of vampires and these coteries work to represent them as best as they can. , p. 265 The three Zaibatsu are the Takahashi Family, the Maeda Group, and Ume House. The three work together against anyone who would usurp their place, to secure their own influence and avoid exposure to the mortal world. In recent times, they have come to conflict with the Hototogisu, who offer every vampire that pledges his allegiance to them mystical rewards. Several vampires have taken the offer and their fortunes shifted, so that the Zaibatsu are now at least amiable to the position of the Hototogisu. , p. 266 This has sparked the rage of the Lancea et Sanctum, who seek the cooperation with humans as a violation of the Masquerade. Clan affiliation plays no great deal in Tokyo. , p. 266 The Ventrue are the loudest critics of the alliance with the Hototogisu, while the Nosferatu are staunchly loyal to the position of the Zaibatsu (and hold a great share of the Tokyo Metro rapid transit) . The Daeva are divided between support of the Zaibatsu and the Lancea et Sanctum, while the Gangrel are largely apolitical and the Mekhet neutral, serving all three factions equally in exchange for resources. , p. 266As of late, sightings of Strix have reported, but the Nemeses have not yet undertaken any united effort against the Kindred. Werewolf: The Forsaken The Uratha of Tokyo have no formal organization beyond basic pack structures. The local Uratha draw inspirations from Ainu myths, seeing themselves as the children of Retaruseta Kamuy (whom they call Ebbu-Ur, the White Wolf) and the Unnamed Goddess (which is generally assumed to be Luna) , p. 270. Many of them focus their territories on shrines and similar holy sites. Each of these shrines is tur, a safe place, and violence is strictly forbidden. The Pure Tribes and the Tribes of the Moon exist in a state of tense coexistence, who have historically been able to put aside their differences to combat greater threats , p. 271. The packless culture in Tokyo works through informal interactions that look more the part of casual customs than established ritual. They rely on graffiti, dead-drop postal boxes and specific codes to transmit informations. The main threat in the Shadow of Tokyo are Magath, who occur thanks to the dense overpopulation of the city. In addition to the Azlu and Beshilu, the werewolves face several separate kinds of hosts, the corvid Halaku (also called Karasu by the natives), the crablike Alaghidim and the cicadan Sidalaaghu , p. 272. In recent years, a human cult has appeared that uses strange techniques to breach the Gauntlet and command spirits to their own purpose , p. 271. Mage: The Awakening The Awakened of Tokyo look back to a particular powerful mage called Nakatomi, who once used Life magic to allow the fishermen of Edo to rise in prominence. Other mages soon flocked to the growing village, accepting Nakatomi as their local leader. Over the course of time, Nakatomi vanished, but the reputation of the mage still rings strong among the Awakened of Tokyo. , p. 276 The local Consilium is named Nakatomi-En in honor of its founder. Within the Consilium, various factions have gathered around specific interpretations of Nakatomi. The Nakatomi-Sama believe that Nakatomi was a man who later ascended into something greater, a semi-divine entity or perhaps one of the few who reached Archmastery. They point to laws that are allegedly passed on by him and seek to protect their sancrosancty. The acting Hierarch is part of this faction, and has the support of the Mysterium, the most powerful Order in Tokyo. The Nakatomi-Senpai instead believe that Nakatomi was a woman who fostered the first Consilium through direct action, through example, and through community organization. They are strong advocates of more citizen involvement and have ties with the Free Council. The Nakatomi-no-Mikoto instead preach that Nakatomi never existed in the proper sense, instead, it is a symbol of the Awakened of Edo and could therefore not legitimize the Consilium or any laws. Their leader is also part of the Mysterium and the most powerful mage in Tokyo. , p. 277 The other orders have limited rolls, with the Adamantine Arrow acting mainly as a vanguard against intruding supernatural strangeness, the Silver Ladder as the stewards of their own Cryptopolies and the Guardians of the Veil as secret police of the Consilium. Tokyo has mysterious "blank spots", called Ansho, in which the use of Awakened magic is impossible. The Ansho seem to migrate following an unknown pattern. They are one of the central Mysteries of the city, with multiple mages speculating about their origin and their exact capabilities. , p. 278 Additionally, Supernal magic seems to gather the attraction of other supernaturals, who can feel when a mage casts a spell. , p. 278 Promethean: The Created Traditionally, Tokyo has been home to Prometheans from the Ulgan lineage, who draw upon the pre-shintoistic traditions of the Yomon people. Since the beginning of the 21th century, other Lineages have arrived, although the Ulgan still dominate. , p. 284. As of late, the All 7 nightclub has created the persona of "Nana Natus", a digital construct that is on the verge of becoming an Extempore. , p. 274-5 Tokyo is home to a unique breed of Pandorans known as the Kokeshi. A sect of monks from the Edo period experimented with the creation of mechanical soldiers, eventually resorting to constructing puppets. Many were destroyed, but some survived, hidden in antique shops and private collections, slumbering and waiting for the presence of the Created to activate them. , p. 284 Changeling: The Lost Hunter: The Vigil Mortals among the supernatural are represented by the Hototogisu under the mortal businessman Inoue Akio. , p. 265 The Hototogisu, who utilizes several mystical resources in addition to his control over a great share of the financial market of Tokyo, has contacted the Kindred as of 2010. They outlined a five-year plan to relieve the zaibatsu — and indeed the Kindred at large — of all major influence over Tokyo, and create a unified Tokyo , p. 266. Hototogisu has also taken up interest in werewolves and other supernaturals. Geist: The Sin-Eaters Mummy: The Curse Demon: The Descent Beast: The Primordial Tokyo is also referred to as "Shujinko-Wan" - the Bay of Heroes - among the Begotten. , p. 270 They tell that a long time ago, the local children of the Dark Mother were ruled by a single Apex, the Beast Owatatsumi Kami. Owatatsumi Kami established a council where all children of the Dark Mother, including vampires, mages, werewolves and stranger things, had a seat. The strong presence of so many night-horrors, however, attracted Heroes, who began to grow more and more populous as the Beasts fed without true restraint. When Owatatsumi disappeared under mysterious circumstances, the Heroes overwhelmed the supernatural population of Tokyo. , p. 271 While Heroes still dominate Tokyo, the Begotten have found ways to avoid their scrutiny, often hiding amidst their Kin. Despite their usually solitary nature, the Heroes of Tokyo have managed to overcome their antipathies and formed specialized "Guilds" that hunt Beasts. Each Guild consists of between four and a dozen Heroes, with two of the largest guilds pushing twenty members at times. These groups exist as social clubs as much as monster hunting organizations. Guilds teach their members military tactics and share valuable lessons about the hunt. Each carries a theme of sort, often modeling themselves after other styles of organizations or clubs. , p. 275 The Hototogisu actively seek to capture and study Beasts, and their leader, Inoue Akio, is the Apex of Tokyo. On the other hand, the Beasts have a fairly cordial relationship with the Otodo, who tend to see them as a net positive force; it helps that some over-enthusiastic Heroes have been known to target Otodo as well. Trivia Most of the Second Edition books of the former World of Darkness, as well as those Second Edition game lines published since then, have a setting that describes Tokyo. References Category:Chronicles of Darkness geography